


Letter to the sky

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: There's a special mailbox in the lavender field that can send their letters to their love ones in Heaven. Riku been sending his letters to his best friend whose been in a comma for 10 years.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. First Day

"Your job is to deliver letters back to heaven."

"Roger that, sir !"

(I don't remember my past memories. But, the only thing i remember was my name. Sora.)

"Alright, time to collect the letters !" Sora floats down towards the lavender field.

(I'm an angel but my job is to deliver the letters from the human world back to heaven. It's not that i don;t like it. It can be tiresome sometimes.)

When Sora lands, there's someone walking towards the mailbox. He was a tall young man with silver hair.

"Hmm, i guess it's not too late to send some more." Sora floats towards him.

"Huh ? Whose there ?" The young man turns around and saw Sora floating above the mailbox.

"Wait, you can see and hear me ?!" Sora got shocked.

"Yeah, loud and clear. Are you a ghost ?" He wonders.

(This is the first time i've found someone that actually can see me. Is there something special with him ?)

"Excuse you ! I'm an angel, you know !" He starts to pout angrily at him.

"My bad, my bad. Who would have thought a kid like you is an angel." He laughs a little.

"Hey ! I'm 15 in human age ! Oh no ! I have to collect the letters before 12pm !" Sora opens the mailbox and collects the letter into his satchel.

"You're the delivery guy ?" The young man was surprised.

"Yup ! And, my job is to make sure that everyone up their gets their letter from their love ones here. Well, gotta go !" Sora spreads his wings and ready to take off.

"Wait ! What's your name ?"

"I'm Sora ! What about you ?

"I'm Riku." He smiles softly at Sora.

"Riku, huh ? That's a nice name ! See ya later, Riku !" He waves and flies upwards towards the sky.

Riku picks up a feather from him.

"Sora. Is it really you ?" He looked at the sky and wonders to himself.


	2. Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Sora just made a friend.

(Lady Gabriel said that I can make friends with the humans but I can't tell the others that I'm an Angel. Sounds fair enough.)

Destiny Islands highschool.

"Riku !" Kairi waves at her best friend.

"Oh, Kairi." Riku waves back at her.

"What's your plans for today ?" She walks beside him.

"I'm going to the lavender field." He took out a white letter from his bag.

", I heard that there's a mailbox over there. Can i come along too ?" Her eyes sparkling as she waiting for his response.

"Suits yourself. Meet me there at 12pm." He sighs.

"Sure !" Kairi smiles brightly at him.

At the Lavender field, Sora just landed onto the ground and hides his wings.

"Another day, another mail. Huh ?" He pause for a moment when he saw Riku. "Riku ! Good afternoon !" Sora ran towards him.

"Oh, Sora. Collecting letters for the day ?" He smiles.

"As usual ! Are you waiting for someone ?" He tilts his head.

"Yeah, a friend of mine. Speak of the devil." Riku waves at Kairi.

"Sorry I'm late, Riku ! Oh ? Is he your friend ?" She looked at Sora.

"I"m Sora ! Nice to meet you !" He salutes at her with a grin.

"He's the postman that collects the letters from the mailbox." Riku pats Sora's head.

"Really ?! But, Where does the letters goes ?" Kairi wonders.

"If I tell you, would promise not to tell the others ?" Sora blushes.

5 minutes later....

"That's a very neat job for you, Sora !" Kairi chuckles.

"You think so ?" Sora scratches his head while blushing.

"It sure does. Here's my letter for today." Riku hands Sora his letter.

"I want to write one for my grandmother too ! Sure hopes she reads it." She smiles softly.

"Of course they will ! But, it kinda takes time for their replies" Sora floats above the mailbox.

"I'll wait !"

"Me too."

"Well, gotta send the letters back to heaven ! See you two later !" He flies towards the sky.

"See you soon, Sora !" Kairi waves at him.

"It takes time to reply, huh ?" Riku looked at the sky.

"Riku ?" What's wrong ?" Kairi looks at him.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just talking to myself." He laughs a little.

(I've made a new friend today and I'm really excited to see them again tomorrow !)

At night, Riku went to the hospital to visit someone.

"Who would have thought. That you're an angel right now, Sora." Riku holds Sora's hands whose still in comatose state.


	3. Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Roxas do if he sees Sora as an angel Postman ?

(I'm starting to get hang of this job pretty well !)

"Sora, do you have a moment ?"

One of the Archangels, Uriel, calls him.

"Lady Uriel ! What is it ?" Sora walks towards her.

"Here's something from me for your hard work." Uriel hands him a little bottle of star candies.

"Whoa ! Thank you very much, Lady Uriel !" Sora bows repeatly in front of her.

"Now, good luck on your work today !" Uriel smiles at him.

"Will do, Lady Uriel !" Sora salutes at her and puts the star candies inside his bag.

(My first gift from one of the Archangel ! This is the best day ever !)

At the hospital in the human world, Riku just came out from Sora's room and bumps onto Sora's brother, Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas." Riku scratches the back of his head.

"Whatever." Roxas scoffed at Riku while holding a bouquet of flowers and went into his brother's hospital room.

"I'll see you later then." Riku sighs and walks away.

At the lavender field, bunch of kids playing along with Sora.

"You're it, big brother Sora !" One of the little kids shouts at him.

"Alright ! Here i come !" Sora chase around the kids.

Riku just arrived at the field and smiles from looking at Sora playing with the kids.

"See you kids later !" Sora waves happily at them.

"I see you had fun with the kids." Riku walks towards Sora.

"Riku ! Glad to see you today !" Sora runs towards Riku.

"Since when you get along with them ?" Riku pats Sora's head.

"Just this morning ! Don't worry, they didn't know that I'm an angel !" He grins happily.

"Well, that's good then. Here's my letter for today." He hands Sora his letter.

"Thanks ! Oh ! I just got something special for you ! Tada ! Star candies !" Sora pulls out his tiny bottle of star candies.

"Wow, they're look beautiful." Riku got amazed with it.

"Lady Uriel gave it to me today and I thought I could share some of them with you !" Sora shakes out one star candy onto Riku's hands.

"Hey you guys forgot about me!" Kairi ran towards them.

"Kairi !" Sora waves at her

"You're just in time, Kairi." He laughs a bit.

They sat together on the bench near the mailbox. Evening, Sora just finished collecting the letters.

"Whoops, my bag is full ! Better send these letters back to heaven first." He spread out his wings.

"So... Sora... ?" Roxas dropped his school bag onto the flowers.

"Huh ? Wait ! This is not what you think !" Sora panics to see someone saw his angel wings.

Roxas ran towards him and hugged him.

"It's really you ! Sora !" Roxas holds onto both of Sora's shoulders

"Aren't you.... Roxas ?" Sora tilts his head.

"You remembered !" He got surprised.

"Well, just your name. But, who exactly are you ?" Sora scratches his head.

"Huh .... ?"


	4. Fourth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected encounter with someone familiar to Sora but he doesn't remember him.

(It's almost the end of of my third day and something not what I've expected happened to me.)

"What do you mean that you don't remember me ?!" Shouts Roxas while his eyes are still in tears.

"I wish i knew but I really don't remember ! Oh no, it's almost sunset ! I have to go !" Sora spreads his wings and flies towards the sky.

"Wait ! Sora ! Sora !" 

Night, at the hospital.

"Sora, when will you ever wake up ?" Riku holds Sora's hands close to his forehead.

"Riku ? I guess you've beat me here first." Ventus closes the door.

'Ven. Finished with your shift ?" Riku puts down his hands 

"Yeah, I was about to go home but I need see Sora first. It's a miracle that he's still alive for almost 10 years now." He sat besides Sora and gently pats his head with a smile.

"Is Roxas still mad at me ?" Riku looked at Ventus.

"You know how he is. He always loved Sora since they were little. After that incident, he became overly protected with Sora." Ventus laughs a bit.

"Ven, if I told you this. Would you still believe me ?"

"What is it ?"

(Lady Gabriel got worried about me for returning back after sunset. Still, I can't shake off this feeling that I want to know more about Roxas... Today is my fourth day and I wonder if I could meet him again.)

Sora lands beside the mailbox and start collecting the letters.

"Sora !" Waves Kairi while running towards him. 

"Kairi ! It's been a while since we last met!" Sora walks over.

"I got busy with some school stuff and couldn't meet you yesterday !" Kairi chuckles.

"Say, is this school fun ?" He wonders.

"Well, you'll get to see your friends and study together with them ! You never been to school before ?" Kairi sat on the bench.

"The only memory that I have before becoming an angel postman was my name and a fuzzy memory of I pushed someone before it fades to black." He sat on the mailbox.

"Sorry about that." She felt guilty for asking about it.

"It's alright, Kairi ! Maybe someday I'll get to be human again." Sora smiles at the sky.

"I'm sure you will ! Ah, Riku !" Kairi waves at Riku.

"Ri---Riku ?!" His face starts to blush and hides it with his wings.

"Morning, Kairi. Sora ? You okay ?" He went closer to Sora.

"I--- I'm fine ! Don't worry about it !" He still hides his blushing face.

"Aww, Sora got happy to see Riku !" Kairi chuckles.

"Kairi !" He moves his wings.

Riku place his right hand on Sora's forehead.

"Hmm, I don't feel that you're sick. Are you sure you're alright, Sora ?" Riku looked at him.

"Why must you make me blush !" Sora hugs Riku like a koala bear.

"You know, it feels like you two been friends for a long time." Kairi smiles.

"You think so ?" Sora still hugging Riku.

"Maybe we are. Who knows." Riku pats his head like a puppy.

They laughed together. Evening....

"Riku, do you know this guy named Roxas ?" Sora floats above the mailbox.

"..... Yeah, he's a friend of mine. Still, he doesn't really like me thou." Riku holds his letter.

"Do you think I can be friends with him ?" He floats besides Riku.

"If you think like that, I'm sure you can." He pats Sora's head again.

"Sora !"

Roxas ran towards Riku and grabs him by the shirt.

"Roxas ?!" Sora got surprised.

"How long did you know about this ?! Why didn't you tell me ?!" Roxas got really angry at Riku.

"Since last week." He moves Roxas's hands away from his shirt.

"Roxas, don't be angry at Riku ! It's my fault that I couldn't remember you !" He felt really sad about it.

"Then, why ?! Why haven't you come back again ?!" He holds both of Sora's hands.

Suddenly, Sora kneels down and holds his head.

"Sora !" Riku and Roxas got shocked.

(My head... ! It really hurts right now ! That boy on the bed is .. me ?!)

A gust of wind blows at them and someone holding Sora's unconscious body.

"You're not ready for this yet "

"Sora !" Roxas shouts at him.

"Wait, that face... !"

The person who was holding Sora looks exactly like him but black hair and yellow eyes.


	5. Fifth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora finding out about the letters that Riku keeps sending to him.

(Who.... Who am I before became an angel ?)

The mysterious angel took Sora back to heaven. Lady Gabriel told Sora everything before being a postman.

"I'm ... Still alive ?" Sora says it with a shock on his face.

"Yes and if you really want to go back, you need his blessings." Lady Gabriel softly pats his head.

"I ... Maybe I need some time, Lady Gabriel." He looks down with a sad face.

"I understand, Sora. Please take your time." She smiles.

Sora walks out from Lady Gabriel's room and saw the man that bought him back.

"Vanitas !" Sora ran towards him.

"Is your head alright ?" He holds his wings with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, just a little headache ! I'm alright now !" He laughs while rubbing his head.

"Don't push it, Sora." He slaps Sora's back.

"Ow ! I know that !" He pouts.

(Vanitas is also a postman like me but not really friendly with others besides me and the Archangels. Why does he looks identical to me is still a mystery. I guess he acts more as my big brother.)

Back to the hospital on Earth, Ventus met up with Riku and Roxas in Sora's room.

"Someone who looked exactly like Sora?" Ventus was stunned for a moment when Riku said it.

"Yeah but he has black hair and yellow eyes. Almost as he's Sora's twin brother." He placed his right hand under his chin.

"Only me and Ven are his siblings !" Roxas smacks the table.

"Calm down, Roxas. There must be an explanation about him. Maybe I should see him for myself." Ventus walks towards the window view.

The next day, Sora just arrived at the flower field mailbox.

( I don't see him anywhere.)

"Big brother Sora !"

"Good morning, big brother Sora !"

The kids happily ran towards him.

"Hey ! Good morning to you guys too !" Sora laughs along with them.

"Let's play together !"

"Sure thing !" He smiles at the kids .

Riku just arrived at the field and laughs a bit when he saw Sora playing with the kids.

"Riku ! I thought you didn't come today !" Sora ran towards them.

"Today is Sunday after all. Do you want to go somewhere ?" Riku pats Sora's head.

"The beach ! I've always wanted to go to the beach !" He got excited.

"Well, let's go then." Riku holds Sora's hands.

"Yeah !" Sora smiles happily..

At the beach, Sora quickly changes to his boxers and ran towards the sea.

"Riku ! Roxas ! It's really refreshing over here !" Sora waves at him.

"Don't go to far into the ocean !" Roxas ran towards him.

"Who would have thought that an angel got excited at the beach." Riku laughs a bit.

Vanitas watches Sora and Roxas from the paopu tree.

"...... I know you're there." He sighs.

"Wow, you've caught me that fast !." Ventus smiles at him.

"Ventus " He glared at him 

"It's been ten years since we last met, Vanitas. I see that you've been looking after Sora for a while." Ventus sits besides him..

"He's my little brother too. That's our job too." He talks while looking at the sky.

"Tell me, Vanitas.... When will he'll wake up ?" Ventus took out his wayfinder charm.

"..... I wish I knew. But.... I'll promise to bring him back." Vanitas wraps his left wing around Ventus.

Ventus rest on Vanitas's shoulders.

"I know you will." He smiles.

Evening, Sora just finished collecting the letters.

"Right time to head back. Oh, forgot this one.... It from Riku and .... For me... ? Does that mean the letters Riku been sending to this mailbox was for..."

"That's right, Sora. It was for you." Riku walks towards him.

"Ri ... Riku ! For me ?! What's the meaning of this, Riku !" He holds both of Riku's hands."

Riku starts to kiss him on the lips with the wind blows the flower petals to the sky.

"Ri ... Riku ?" Sora's face starts to turn red.

"I love you, Sora. Ever since i first met you. So please... Come back with me." He starts to cry"

Riku please. Please don't cry ..." Sora cries and hugs him tightly.


	6. Last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over.

(Lady Gabriel told me that I'll be back to myself tonight. Riku. Roxas. Ven... Everyone.)

At the hospital, Ventus and Roxas holds Sora's hands and hoping for him to wake up soon.  
  


"Please wake up, Sora." Ventus closes his eyes and prays for him.

"I want to see your smile one more time." Roxas starts to shed his tears.

Then, Sora slowly opens his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Ven... Roxas." He said it softly.

"Sora ! You've finally awake !"

"Sora !"

All three of them hugged and cried together.

(After that, all i can remember is that i kissed Riku before i went back to Heaven and returned to my psychical body. I have to sit on a wheelchair for a month after being awake from my coma.)

The next week, Roxas pushes Sora's wheelchair to class.

"Morning, everyone !" Sora smiles brightly at everyone.

"Morning." Roxas gentle puts Sora on his seat.

"Sora ! How are you feeling today ?" Kairi went to him and patted his head with a smile.

"I'm fine as usual, Kairi ! Huh ? Where's Riku ?" He looks arond.

"He's a senior, silly !" Kairi chuckles.

"Oh right ! I forgot !" Sora laughs while scratching his hair.

(I don't know why but it feels like he haven't visited me after i awake from my coma. Riku...)

Afternoon, at the lavender fields. Vanitas stares at the mailbox far away from the large tree.

"......"

"Hey, Vanitas ! Good afternoon !" Ventus waved at him.

"Oh, it's just you." He lets out a disappointed sigh.

"What's with that attitude ? Oh, i get it ! You thought Sora would come here !" Ventus laughs.

"S---stop laughing !" His face turns red and angrily shakes Ventus.

"Sorry, sorry ! I didn't mean to make you mad . But, even after he awakes. Sora still feels like something missing inside his heart.

"It's really obvious right now, Ventus."

They saw Riku sitting on a beach near the mailbox alone.

"What's with the phone ?"

"Oh you know. Calling him." Ventus makes a sneaky face at him.

"Don't tell me ! Give me that !" Vanitas struggles to take Ventus's phone away.

"Hey, Roxas ? Can you bring Sora to the lavender field ? Yeah, just now. Thanks !"

"Ventus you bastard !"

At the park, Roxas is taking Sora for a stroll.

"I can't wait to be able to walk soon !" Sora smiles happily while Roxas pushes his wheelchair.

"The doctor said you should be recover next week." Roxas also smiles.

"Huh ? This is the lavender field." Sora got stunned for a moment.

"Ven asked me to bring you here."

He brings Sora towards the mailbox and Riku is still there.

"So---Sora ?!" Riku stands up from the bench in shocked.

Sora immediately jumps towards Riku and hugged him as they fall together on the lavenders.

"Riku ! I missed you o much, Riku ! I really do !" Sora cries out while hugging Riku.

"I missed you too, Sora." He also starts to cry.

"Jeez, why do i have to watch them like this." Roxas sighs while rubbing his forehead.

"Just for today, Roxas. It's no big deal." Ventus laughs while patting Roxas's back.

(Thank you for everything. Lady Gabriel. Vanitas. Everyone.)


End file.
